Muerte
by MariSeverus
Summary: Respuesta a un reto que me dejó una amiga en whatsapp. Muerte de uno de los personajes y que convenientemente titulé muerte, puesto que no se me ocurre nada mejor.


Bueno, recibí un reto por whatsapp. La muerte de un personaje, así que decidí hacer un one shot e intentarlo. Espero que les guste.

Besos, amor y feliz lectura.

 **Capítulo único**.

En un día lluvioso, de esos con fuertes truenos y constantes relámpagos, como si el cielo fuese a caerse a pedazos, ella llegó llorando a mi despacho.

Estaba completamente abnegada en lágrimas y tiritaba con una fuerza que inmediatamente me causó preocupación. Aunque no podía decir si gracias al clima o si se debía a lo que fuera que le aquejara.

 _No pude decir nada_ , me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y sólo pude permanecer quieto mientras ella estrujaba mis túnicas contra sí misma. Me abrazaba tan fuerte que mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, imaginándome cualquier fatalidad. La rodee con uno de mis brazos y con mi mano libre, sostuve la parte posterior de su cabeza, rascándola suavemente con la punta de mis dedos y acunándola bajo mi barbilla.

Había escuchado que el clima deprimía a las personas, pero me parecía una afirmación un tanto exagerada y mucho más, tratándose de Hermione.

Esperé prudentemente mientras dejaba de temblar y al mismo tiempo murmuraba un encantamiento para secar su ropa. Me parecía una terrible insensatez de su parte, permanecer tanto tiempo fuera, con un clima como ese, pero preferí no saltar en conclusiones y esperar. Sus angustiosos llantos comenzaban a preocuparme a tal grado que estaba comenzando a creer que se trataba de una mala noticia.

 _ **Debí haberle hecho caso a mi instinto.**_

 _"Hermione."_ \- **por un momento, fue lo único que pude decir. Sostuve su delicado rostro entre mis dos manos y pude notar una extraña palidez que no había visto antes y que no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos rehuían de los míos y Hermione muy pocas veces hacía eso. Tenía que ser _grave_. ** \- _"¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué lloras de esta forma?" "Dímelo por favor, estás comenzando a asustarme."_

Permaneció en un incómodo silencio que no me gustaba en lo absoluto y sus pequeños ojos caramelo, por fin hicieron contacto con los míos. Sonrió débilmente y ello me llevó a preguntarme si tras mucho llorar, a las personas les daban deseos de sonreír. Estiró sus temblorosas manos hasta mi rostro y sus pequeños dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, mientras yo enjuagaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

 _"Tú has sido el esposo perfecto"._ \- **murmuró y sus palabras llamaron mi atención poderosamente.** \- _"y en verdad que lo siento. Lo siento por todo."_

 _"¿Todo? Eso quiere decir que te estás arrepintiendo de ser mí esposa, de... ¿estar conmigo?" -_ **tragué pesadamente, nervioso. ¿Qué quería decir con todo esto?**

Las lágrimas continuaron corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas y me encontré desarmado, sin idea alguna de cómo reaccionar. De qué hacer para ayudarle.

 _"Por supuesto que no. Yo te amo profundamente, como a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo. Y si tuviera que volver a nacer, no cambiaría nada de mi pasado o presente. Todo lo volvería a hacer de la misma forma."_ \- **me dijo entre pausas y respiraciones profundas, intentando retomar la calma.**

 _"Entonces cuál es el problema. ¿Por qué lloras y por qué has pasado tiempo bajo la lluvia? ¿Acaso esperabas atrapar un resfriado?"_

 _"Me ayuda a pensar a veces..."_ \- **volvió a sonreír suavemente y me llevó a arquear una ceja, mientras ella besaba una de mis mejillas con absoluto fervor.** \- _"lo siento tanto. Lo siento, Severus..."_

Mi preocupación por su vaga conversación, ya comenzaba a convertirse en terror. Se volvió con la intención de darme la espalda y apartarse de mí, pero la atrapé entre mis brazos y se lo impedí. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y sentí las delicadas cosquillas de sus largos rizos contra mis labios. No quería que continuara viéndole llorar. Que continuara mirando su sufrimiento.

 _"Dime la verdad. Detesto verte llorar de esa manera. Por favor, Hermione."_ \- **le supliqué, besando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Noté cómo se recargaba en mí e hipaba para tratar de hablar. Su respiración continuaba muy restringida, tras aquel prolongado llanto. Sentí que se daba la vuelta, así que me aparté un poco para brindarle espacio.** \- _"Sólo dime a quién debo maldecir. ¿A Weasley? ¿O tal vez a Potter? ¡Me importa un bledo que haya derrotado al señor tenebroso! Si te ha herido, se las verá conmigo."_

Vi su sonrisa y la forma en que negaba con la cabeza. Me encontraba sin más justificaciones. Tenía que ser alguien más entonces.

 _"Ojalá se tratara de alguno de ellos..."_ \- **me dijo, mirando el suelo bajo nosotros y con una expresión como si fuese a echarse a llorar de nuevo. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y a sostener mi rostro entre sus manos, de pronto intercambiando aquella tristeza en su mirar, por deseo. Sabía reconocerlo, conocía a mi esposa. O al menos eso creía, hasta ese día.**

Prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos, intentando desabrochar los botones de mi túnica. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartarla de mí, sosteniendo sus muñecas con mis manos.

 _"Un momento, Hermione, espera. Sabes muy bien que normalmente no tengo ninguna objeción y que disfruto cuando hacemos el amor, pero me rehúso a olvidarme de la forma en como has venido y las palabras que has dicho. No te dejaré ir, hasta saber la verdad..."_

Por un momento, pareció que mi repentina acción la había tomado por sorpresa y que mi duro semblante, hasta le había hecho entristecer de que no hubiese cedido tan fácilmente.

 _"No es nada importante. "_ \- **me dijo rápidamente y me sorprendió, ya que había estado llorando como si alguien muy cercano a ella, hubiese muerto repentinamente.** \- _"es sólo que... fui a San Mungo. Creo que no te dije, pero no me había estado sintiendo muy bien durante el trabajo y creí que podía estar embarazada. Me ilusioné, es todo."_

 **¿ Qué?**

 _"¿Cómo? ¿Habías estado sintiéndote enferma y no me lo habías dicho? ¡Hermione por Merlín!" -_ **algo en su mirada me decía que había algo más, que no me decia toda la verdad, pero apenas y podía hablar con sus labios sobre los míos.** - _"¡Puede ser... algo grave...!"_

 _"Ya estoy mejor, te lo juro."_ \- **forzó las palabras entre mis labios y como si deseara hacerme callar y convencerme de rodearla con mis brazos, de acariciarla.**

No sé por qué lo hice. No sé por qué simplemente no me resistí, por qué confié ciegamente en su palabra. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado. Ella jamás me había mentido de esa forma.

Caminamos torpemente, tropezando con todo lo que nos estorbara. Aunque normalmente lo disponíamos así, al menos los muebles de nuestra habitación. Sin embargo, ella parecía más deseosa que de costumbre y pues; yo la amaba lo suficiente como para no resistirme más de dos segundos.

Le permití desvestirme, sin dejar de tomar en cuenta su desesperación de sentir mi piel contra la suya. Frotaba sus manos contra mi pecho y como si quisiera memorizarme con detalle. Ni siquiera pude desvestirla como solía hacerlo, ella misma se encargó de eso y mientras yo miraba atentamente.

No me incomodaba que llevara las riendas de nuestra relación en aquel momento, pero no era realmente normal en ella. Siempre había sido emprendedora y valiente, pero muy tranquila y le gustaba dar y recibir.

En aquel momento parecía que estaba tratando con una mujer totalmente diferente. Supuse que perder la ilusión de estar embarazada, debía ser algo grande y difícil de olvidar. No podía decirlo con certeza, no era mujer para experimentar lo mismo.

Pero sí era su esposo y detestaba verle llorar, verle sufrir. Por ella era capaz de ofrecer uno de mis brazos. Por ella era capaz de ofrecerle una vida entera.

Y me aseguré de que lo supiera, mientras nuestros rostros se encontraban entre las sábanas. Había una sutil diferencia que no tardé en notar y que tal vez pasé en alto, como un estupido.

Su delicado rostro, se veía más pálido de lo usual y sus ojos, a pesar de estar enrojecidos por sus lágrimas, también se veían pálidos y como si atravesara una enfermedad. Quizá en aquel momento, se lo atribuí al tiempo que había pasado bajo el agua de lluvia. Quizá había pescado un resfriado.

De cualquier forma, cada vez que disminuía el ritmo de nuestras caricias y trataba de ver con más detalle, ella siempre se apartaba de mí y encontraba una forma de distraerme.

 **Qué tonto fui.**

Tampoco tardé en darme cuenta de lo liviana que se sentía, literalmente. Quizá era una tontería, mi esposa era la mujer más bella en todo el mundo, y así fuese gorda o delgada, nunca hubiese dejado de amarla. Y sin embargo mis dedos dejaban curiosas marcas rojizas en su piel. Muy extraño.

Hicimos el amor, tanto como pudimos, ya que Hermione parecía no querer que me apartara de ella y cada vez que pensaba reincorporarme y rodar en la cama, para brindarle su espacio, se aferraba a mí, rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos. Suplicándome que me quedara a su lado, que aún no estaba satisfecha y no podía entender por qué.

 **Tampoco yo.**

Comencé a preocuparme cuando en una de esas tantas veces, Hermione tosió un poco fuerte para mi gusto y en su rostro, compuso una mueca de dolor muy evidente.

Le sugerí que mejor era detenernos. Que estaba muy cansado y que seguramente ella había pescado un resfriado.

Pero no quiso escucharne y tras dos o tres diferentes posturas, me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo. Exhausto.

No podía decir que estaba viejo y que había perdido toda mi resistencia. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era muy raro que ella estuviera tan ansiosa. No había querido detenerme hasta que dejara de temblar y de derramar lágrimas.

Y aún sobre Hermione y prácticamente aplastándola con mi cuerpo, seguía rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos. Abrazándome lo más fuerte que podía y como si deseara hacerme uno con su cuerpo.

 _"Tranquila, mi_ amor." _-_ **le susurré en cuanto me moví sólo un poco, recostándome a su lado. Me vi obligado a colocar una pierna sobre su cintura y atraerla hacia mí, con uno de mis brazos. Los músculos de sus piernas y sus músculos vaginales, propiamente dichos, se encontraban tensos y forzándome a permanecer dentro de ella.**

No era normal, por supuesto que no. Jamás la había visto tan asustada como en aquel momento y no tenía idea de cómo consolarla. La abracé aún más fuerte, al sentir que temblaba de nuevo y que continuaba llorando en silencio. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

 _"Podemos tener todos los hijos que quieras. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo de vida por delante."_

Y de la nada, rompió a llorar y como si hubiese dicho el peor de los insultos. Permanecí en silencio y acariciando el hombro que tenía más cerca, su espalda, esperando que su llanto cesara y que por arte de magia, encontrara el consuelo que yo parecía no poder darle.

Permanecí atento también. Había notado cosas extrañas, además de su comportamiento, mientras hacíamos el amor. Su palidez, extrañas marcas en su piel que ella llamaba heridas de guerra pero que yo no recordaba haber visto antes. Daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pero tal vez ella tenía razón y en nuestras pasadas noches de pasión o como quisieran llamarlo, había estado muy ocupado, besándola, como para prestar atención.

Simplemente que no podía encontrar una relación en ese momento, entre su comportamiento y apariencia, con San Mungo.

 **Debí haberlo hecho. Debí haber apartado el sexo de mi cabeza, dejar de pensar con las hormonas, y notar aquello que saltaba a la vista.**

 **Idiota.**

Escuché un profundo suspiro y supuse que ya todo había terminado. Que mi esposa finalmente se había quedado dormida y me preparé para hacer igual. Logré separarme un poco de ella y me extrañó que no dijera nada o que no interrumpiera su sueño, si había caído en los brazos de morfeo, sólo un par de segundos atrás.

 **Otra vez había ignorado algo.**

Ella de seguro estaba bien. Había llorado por largo tiempo y de seguro que estaba exhausta. Cualquiera lo estaría, con semejante presión emocional y física.

Besé su frente con suavidad y muy pronto me quedé dormido.

Al amanecer, fui el primero en despertar y me pareció muy extraño. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y Hermione siempre solía despertar muy temprano para trabajar. Al igual que yo.

Pero volví a ignorar lo obvio y tal vez creí que continuaba exhausta. Había sido un día y una noche muy largos para ella y todo ese asunto de la ilusión de un bebé, seguramente era muy doloroso de asimilar.

Me moví suavemente en la cama, con la intención de no despertarla. Dormía a unos pocos centímetros de mí, con su rostro enfrentando al mío. Se le veía muy calmada y pacífica, lo que me hizo sonreír por un momento.

Estiré una de mis manos y con mucho cuidado, acaricié su cabello. Supuse que mis caricias la despertarían y en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, antes de marcharme.

 _"Hermione, amor..."_ \- dije en voz baja y lo suficientemente audible como para llamar su atención. - _"despierta, Hermione. Tienes que comer un poco. Tras tantas lágrimas, creo que es una buena idea el que ingieras algún líquido y desayunes apropiadamente. Vamos, que tengo que marcharme pronto."_

Esperé unos segundos, pero sus párpados no se movieron y toda ella permaneció quieta y como si se tratara de una muñeca. Me senté en la cama, extrañado, inclinándome para acariciar una de sus mejillas. Seguía tibia, pero por qué no despertaba.

Moví uno de sus hombros, con asomo de miedo y desesperación. Ella continuó inmóvil, así que con uno de mis dedos, levanté sus parpados con cuidado y noté que sus ojos parecían perdidos y vacíos.

El pánico se apoderó de mí, al alzarla de la cama y notar cómo sus brazos colgaban de forma tan tétrica, al igual que su cabeza. Al principio creí que estaba inconsciente por alguna extraña razón, pero mis peores temores se confirmaron al colocar dos de mis dedos en su cuello y no sentir su pulso.

Y tampoco, escuchar los latidos de su corazón al acercar mi cabeza hasta su pecho.

Mi esposa estaba muerta, entre mis brazos, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Intentaba devolverla a la vida, por todos los medios posibles, pero ninguno de mis intentos rendían frutos.

 **Lloré,** _ **tanto como ella lo había hecho, la noche anterior. Lloré como un pequeño niño, abrazando su cuerpo contra el mío.**_

 _ **Hundiendo mi cuerpo y el de ella, en el colchón de nuestra cama, donde habíamos compartido la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio, golpeándolo con mis manos y maldiciendo mi suerte.**_

 ** _Maldiciendo las señales que había decidido ignorar, como tonto._**

 _ESTIMADA SEÑORA HERMIONE GRANGER DE SNAPE._

 _Lamentamos informarle que las muestras de sangre que nos dejó hace unos días, se encontraban infectadas con una extraña e incurable enfermedad que afecta a los magos. Ha avanzado más rápido de lo que esperábamos, en personas de su edad, así que creemos que a lo sumo... tiene semanas de vida. Tal vez menos._

 _Lamentamos nuevamente, tener que transmitir tan penosa noticia. Extienda nuestro sentir a su esposo, familiares y amigos, por si necesitaran algún tipo de información al respecto._

 _Nuestro más sincero apoyo..._

No pude seguir leyendo, ella me había mentido. Había estado gravemente enferma y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para ocultármelo.

 _"Hoy es el día en el que debo despedirme de Severus. El sanador dijo que puedo morir en cualquier momento y que es mejor que deje todo en orden. Sé que me odiará por haberle mentido, pero creo que y hasta es mejor así. Quizá su amor se convierta en odio y pueda superarlo más rápido."_

Besé sus labios antes de que la enterraran y aunque intenté odiarla por haberme mentido y el haber jugado con todo el amor que le tenía, no encontré forma de lograrlo.

La amaba con toda mi alma y parte de ella, se había marchado para siempre con su sonrisa. Con sus ojos color caramelo.

Jamás podría reponerme a semejante pérdida y ahora dejaba dos rosas para cada tumba.

Una para Lily y... _una para ella._

 **FIN (?)**


End file.
